


This Time

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [94]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you keep on making the same sorry mistakes, it can go one of two ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #357 – Mistake

If you keep on making the same sorry mistakes, it can go one of two ways: either you sort yourself out, or you don't. You've been accused too many times of not caring, of being emotionally unapproachable, when the truth was, you cared too much. Maybe – in the far future, what's now your distant past – Maya was right, your mum too blind to see. You're a selfish bastard, you always have been, but you gave up everything because it felt like nothing. 

This time, for Annie's sake, for Gene's – and maybe even your own – you have to get it right.


End file.
